Revenge with a monster
by kudva18
Summary: [Hannibal Rising]Hannibal gets revenge with none then Inspector Popil. WARNING Graphic scenes with strong Violence....enjoy!


The youth of a sheer monster, stood tall over a cold steel table. Bright shiny surgical tools lay neatly upon it. Things such as long syringes and metal scalpel's. Soft enchanting music played out from a old wooden record player. Hannibal's dark eye's moved slowly, trying to pick out a perfect steel weapon. His pale bony finger's grasp onto a small surgical knife, very slowly examining the object making sure it was perfect in its design. He carefully placed his left index finger upone the sharp point of the knife, sliding his finger across the blade. As the blood of his pale flesh poured out from the blade, a small sadistic smile bloomed onto his face.

The smile however soon left. As a sad sound of a man's very mumbled yell came into his eras. Hannibal slowly turned his head to see a very distraught man bound and tied to a surgical table. His mouth had been carefully gagged with thick rope.

"Ah you've awoken Inspector Popil, So nice of you to join me." Hannibal's voice calm. "I was beginning to think of you as rude" He added as he placed down his knife and walked towards the beaten man. Who's yells had quieted down, fear now rushing through him. "Shall I remove this?" Hannibal asked. Grabbing a pair of scissors and gently cut through the rope. "There, is that not better Inspector?"

Popil looked into the dark and heartless eyes of Hannibal and very softly spoke the words. "You will never get away with this Hannibal..._never_!" He tried to scream, but his mind and body was far to weak. He new Hannibal had drugged him. "Oh, but I think I will" Another sadistic smile growing on his face.

"Now Inspector, this may hurt some. Do try to be perfectly still. And also please try to remain silent, I would like to hear the music if you don't mind." As he held firmly onto what looked like an over-sized sewing needle.

"What..what are you going to do...with that?" Asked Popil who's voice was full of fear which Hannibal clearly enjoyed.

He carefully placed the thick black thread through the sewing needle. "Shh now Inspector I'm trying to concentrate." He said as he tied up the thread.

"You are very fond of asking questions. You ask to many. That's my personal opinion. Do you not find it rude to ask so many Inspector? Some thing's are better left unanswered. I'm going to help you keep that mouth of yours, **_shut_**." Hannibal said voice changing tone and become more harsh while he looked deeply into Popil's fearful eyes.

"Help me! Somebody! Help me!" The Inspector yelled and yelled.

"No one can hear you Pascal!" Hannibal said over his yells. "No please! Please! No!" The Inspector cried as Hannibal's ice cold hands held his lips together. The needle now piercing through the flesh of Popil's mouth.Very slowly he pulled the dark thread of the needle up words, causing the man to scream in pure agony.

A river of crimson blood began to pore out from Popil's upper and lower lips.

Hannibal smiling from ear to ear as the needle danced beautifully, sewing Inspector Popil's lips shut. The more Popil tried to scream, the more blood would find it's way out of the tiny holes with in his lips. Hannibal loved every moment of it.

"Did you enjoy kissing her Inspector? Was her kiss intoxicating? Was her lips as soft as her skin?" Popil only left the hot tears falling from his face, he said nothing.

"You see Popil after I had bid my last farewell to our dear Lady. Which was not a proper goodbye due to the fact I was in the mist of taking the life of _Grutas_...And may I just say I found it very rude on my part. So I decided too see her once more. To properly say my goodbye, to kiss her a last time to feel her skin against my own...that would have been a proper goodbye...So you can imagine my shock to see none other then you Inspector there in her home. Holding her, caressing her face as you kissed it. Making her eyes flutter as I once did..."

Nothing came from Hannibal for a few frightful moments, only the haunting sounds of violins playing softly from the record player.

"Silly is it not? What power one women can have over a man? Making us do thing's...thing's some would call...insane" Said Hannibal voice in a strange tone.

He placed down the bloody needle and unbuttoned Popils shirt, exposing his chest. "And in that moment I felt my already dead heart die a few times more." Hannibal continued. "The sent of her had been forgotten from my memory and the taste of her had left my mouth...anger then grew Inspector..."Hannibal said as he placed a surgical knife hard onto the exposed flesh of Popil's chest. The bound man cried out in agony. Breaking each and every stitch.

Hannibal smiled as the cut of his knife drew blood.

"Shall I take your heart out, and show it to you before you die?" Hannibal asked.

"Please someone help me! Please god! Please help me." Popil cried.

"Oh now look what you've done Inspector. You know that will get infected. Here let me help you with that." Said Hannibal pulling out the lose thread that dangled from Popils lips. Grabbing a bottle of white liquid commonly known as alcohol and pored it onto the Inspector's badly cut lips.

The sounds of sheer pain and agony coming from Popil was beautiful music to Hannibal's eras.

With that Hannibal opened and explored Popil's inside's. Cutting out his heart and as promised he showed it to Popil just before his body finally gave out.

Hours had passed and now stood Hannibal looking at his masterpiece that lay in front of him. Popil's bloody and empty body. The very flesh of Popil's arms and legs had been skinned, leaving only the veins and tissue to been seen.

The gruesome sight of human blood and thick flesh were no more beautiful or fascinating to look at then the the Mona Lisa herself.

Hannibal removed himself from his blood stained laboratory coat and placed it neatly into the incinerator along with Popils body. Hannibal finished cleaning up the mess that was Popil and walked out into the dark wet streets of Paris passing by a old man selling flowers. "How much Monsieur?" He asked the old man.

"Ten" Said the man eyes lighting up at the sight of a sale. Hannibal placed the flowers to his nose, and wonderd what Lady Murasaki would think of them, as he would pay her one last finale visit...

The end.

Please R/R!...please? )


End file.
